everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Renegade Charming
Renegade Charming 'is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the third daughter of a King Charming, the youngest of six siblings, destined to be the next ''Fitcher's Bird from the Grimm Brothers tale of the same name. Though she is cheerful and friendly, she's also laid back and easygoing. Renegade is currently on probation for setting one of the really old dragon stables on fire. Character '''Personality The best way to describe Renegade is that she has the worst priorities ever. She values little things and short-term events more than the bigger picture. In fact, some would go as far as to say Renegade doesn't even care about the bigger picture. She is fun-loving and energetic, and has an optimistic outlook on life (disregarding her cynical view of destiny.) At her worst, she is negligent, overindulgent and just plain silly. She barely takes situations as seriously as she should, but she is known to do so if really required to be. She isn't particularly reckless, and she hardly makes bad decisions. Though Renegade very often acts on impulse ideas, she is also quick to think and weigh consequences. It seems that Renegade does many things simply for the joy of it. Renegade is also a troublesome girl. Owing to her sheltered upbringing, she has never really had to answer for her misdeeds. She is also known to be very smart and cunning, but mostly uses these to develop large-scale pranks and other madcap antics. She feels bad if she unintentionally hurts people during her schemes. (If she intended it though... Renegade enjoys that misfortune.) She appears naive and not very intimidating. You could look at her three seconds and decide she isn't worth a fight (I mean fight in all senses. Physical, mental... you name it.) If this were a game, she'd probably have LVL 1 stats. That isn't the case. Renegade is a cheater when it comes to any kind of competition. She honestly can't care less about winning. But if someone thinks they can just have a go at her, and she'll just stand there and take it--they have another thing coming to them. Abilities *'Magic' **'Pyrokinesis' - Renegade has the unfortunate ability to control fire. (Fortunate for her. Unfortunate for everyone else.) She controls it well, but just enjoys setting fire to things either way. ***She can't generate it yet, and therefore always has a matchbox with her. **'Necromancy' - Done on a small-scale. Renegade can sew chopped up things back to life. as if she wants to, though. *'Sewing' - As the youngest of three sisters (and two brothers), most of what Renegade got were hand-me-down dresses and old toys. and Renegade hates her sisters' sense of style. So she sewed her own dresses out of her sisters' old ones. 'Appearance' Renegade is described by many to be a cute, innocent and naive-looking young girl. She has pretty blue eyes, though her left eye flickers to yellow whenever she uses her magic. She has pale skin and long blonde hair extending just around her waist. fairy tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Fitcher's Bird 'How does Renegade Come into it?' The previous Fitcher's Bird didn't have any heirs of her own, so the role passed on to the generic fairy tale family. 'View on destiny' Renegade likes her story. However, she appears to have a very cynical view on destiny itself. She aligns as Rebel. Prior to her probation and arson charges, Renegade had once aligned as a Royal. Relationships 'Family' They're a troublemaking family, or at the very least the six siblings are. It's a miracle only Renegade was blessed with super cool magic abilities. (To each their own.) As for the extended Charming Family, the six R!Charming siblings have shown a genuine dislike or disinterest for them, for they see most of the other Charmings as too careful, too royal, too boring. But some Charmings, like Florence, are exceptions. 'Friends' Vivienne du Vallon *The buddy cop duo no one asked for Mixwell Muffin *Renegade's Chemistry partner **the dragon stables were his fault *the brother Renegade wishes she had *Takes all her restraint not to eat him Mariposa Lavador *Mari makes little paper dolls for Rene to burn hmu 'Pet' Renegade has a pet baby wyvern named Matches. Like Renegade herself, the little reptile can burn the place down. Renegade is also very passionate about the differences between wyverns and dragons. 'Romance' When it comes to romance, Renegade has a sort of inferiority complex. Especially because her mother constantly compares her to her sisters. Renegade always has this idea that she's second or third choice when it comes to things like this. Enemies Renegade is a usually agreeable type of person, and ever so rarely makes enemies. However, if you do happen to get on Renegade's bad side, I pray that you've found a way to fight fire. The people Renegade commonly clashes with are her own siblings. It has gotten to the point that Renegade has threatened to burn Revolutionary off the family portrait for stealing from her. (But as family, they love each other.) Outfits Like Raven Queen, Renegade enjoys spikes and feathers. Unlike Raven Queen, Renegade enjoys the colors pink, blue and generally pastel. It also appears that suspenders, overalls and similar styles are staples in her outfits. Trivia *Renegade's Birthday is on December 8. *Her pinterest board can be found here. **It's all pastels and princesses, and matches. *As her first name suggests, Renegade had once aligned as Royal but switched to the Rebel side eventually. *Her sewing ability is a play on how, in some versions of the story, the youngest sister had sewn her older sisters back together. *Renegade's middle name may or may not be Annarchy. **Okay, yes it is. It is Annarchy. Notes * i wonder what these Charmings expected their six children to be like, with names like those. *The file folders involving all of renegade's source files are named "egg." Gallery RenegadeCharmingSketch.png|renegade, drawn for inktober 2017 days 2 and 3 RenegadeSquares.jpg|some thing i made for rene Category:NSI Category:NSI's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Fitcher's Bird